falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stable 28 (Terminal Secrets)
Stable 28 is a location in the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. It appears in the second episode, 537. Experiment & Results The Stable 28 experiment was intended foster a new religion within the society and test the effects and consequences of that religion on group cohesion. Butterfly Stitch observes it as an inverse to the Stable 81 experiment which sought to foster a society with heightened instinctual logic. When the Overmare was unable to open the Stable door, a voice spoke to her saying that only the "Chosen Soul" would be able to free the inhabitants. The Chosen Soul would bring happiness to all those around her, but would not know her own identity as that would cause her to give in to arrogance and evil. This introduced the raw conditions for a messianic figure with inherently altruistic character traits and humility, while limited by a true innocence preventing them from seeing themselves as such a figure. Eventually a church did indeed grow as the stable dwellers began building a mythology for the "Chosen Soul." The strange nature of the scenario given to them by Stable-Tec was more than enough for many to run with and fill in the post-war void they felt. The church was peaceful for a long time, simply seeking to foster the altruism in others hoping that the "Chosen Soul" would eventually be recognized. However, in the many years after the war, no Chosen Soul had appeared. The usually peaceful nature around the church was soon rocked by accidents noticed by the Stable X analysts at the time. Weavel, one of the stable's misfits, was blamed for some of the initial incidents. This would be short lived as he was soon found shot dead himself. When Vienna found out, she confronted Callistege but was scared into silence. Emboldened by Weavel's death, Callistege kills her father too. With Reverend Tybalt dead, Callistege takes control of the Church of the Chosen Soul. After finding inner strength from her Aria Moon story, Vienna shows up and plays Callistege's confession to the stable dwellers at Reverend Tybalt's funeral. Exposed, Callistege begins shooting into the crowd to make her escape to the lower levels. Vienna chases her, and during the confrontation, Callistege is killed by a grenade. The grenade damages the Stable 28 door controls, causing it to abruptly open. The Chosen Soul (by an act of goddess) ended up being Vienna, or rather the spirit of Aria Moon that inspired her to fight. Due to the accidental nature of the event, STELLA allowed things to proceed. Butterfly Stitch was relieved not to have to be an executioner once again. She, declared the experiment over and marked it as complete. While the Stable continued to be monitored, the inhabitants were enthusiastic to leave. They basked in the deliverance from their centuries long isolation. With the door open, they could come and go as they wished and did so with gusto. Notable Residents * Vienna * Clover * Weavel * Callistege Quotes * "Oh dear. It appears Vienna has found our hidden door controls. Well, damn. I didn't see that coming." - STELLA Behind The Scenes * James Vermont was heavily inspired by Noir fiction in the creation of the story, manifesting in meta way through Vienna and Aria Moon. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Stables (Terminal Secrets) Category:Locations (Terminal Secrets)